Edgeworth Cleans Up
by Aurelia Shadow
Summary: A visit to Phoenixs house turns messy. WARNING contains men loving men
1. Chapter 1

Edgeworth cleans up…

Not bothering to knock, the fuchsia clad man entered the small apartment. The door hardly open, he stopped in disgust.

"This is inexcusable! When did you last see your floor?" he shouted at the man somewhere in the mess. A black spiked head popped out from behind what seemed to be a newspaper covered couch. "Can you help me find my case notes? They were next to a coffee cup…and there's a patch of floor by your feet."

Hands clenched in discomfort, Miles Edgeworth stepped gingerly around several pairs of mismatched shoes, an umbrella, and what looked like a bag of garbage. "If you cleaned once in a while you wouldn't have this problem you know..."

A cry emitted from under what he assumed was the coffee table. "I wondered where that tie went!" A shiver ran down Edgeworth's spine.

"God, I can't take it anymore! Where do you keep your cleaning supplies?" He cried whipping off his starched jacket.

"Somewhere under the sink?" came the reply, now from a pile of dirty clothes…or rags. Placing his jacket carefully on an exposed chair back, Edgeworth approached the overflowing sink. Nose wrinkled in disgust, he rolled back his sleeves and bent to look in the cupboard. Cobwebs clung to the dusty bottles of Windex and toilet cleaner. With a sigh, he grabbed what looked like a towel and sponge before running water into the dishes. Lips pulled taut, he began to remove weeks of build up. Not long after, Phoenix's voice cried out in joy.

"Found it! Right by the coffee, as I thought…but why is the coffee under the chair…?" Turning from his post at the sink, Edgeworth called "Wright, get to work on the mess you call a living room right now or…I'll…aaaaarrrrrgghghh..."

Taking the lack of speech as a serious threat, Phoenix started to move papers from the couch and table, stuffing them into convenience store bags with leftovers of past meals. Shoving the shoes, umbrella and some random winter clothing into the closet by the front door, he left the bags for when he went out. Things were starting to be recognizable. He pulled the dirty clothes into a basket for later.

Edgeworth meanwhile had completed the dishes and was working on sanitizing every surface in the kitchen. Soon he almost felt comfortable sitting on the chair to catch his breath. Looking around, he was satisfied that though not the sparkle of his own magnificent kitchen it was at least passable now. Wright stepped in and whistled appreciatively. "Never seen it look this nice…Good work, Edgey!" Placing a hand on the seated man's shoulder, he leaned over to place a kiss on the startled brow. "What in God's name, was that for?!" sputtered a stunned Miles. "Nothing except the gratitude of this filthy man…" winked Phoenix.

Standing slowly, Miles reached up to grip Phoenix's chin. "Filthy is it? I'm sure I can take care of that too…" as he pressed his lips to those of the waiting man.

The end…


	2. Chapter 2

His arms snaked around Phoenix's neck, pulling him in close. The defense's hands slid up to grip Edgeworth's smooth white shirt. Fingers tugged the mussed black spikes, tilting Phoenix's head back as he deepened the kiss, tongue diving to take possession. One hand came back to quickly undo Phoenix's already loosened tie, dropping it to the floor before ripping the cotton shirt from the blue pants. Drawing away from the dizzying kiss, Miles fumbled with the buttons on the shirt, cursed and ripped it open instead.

"Whoa, Miles, that didn't grow on a tree! I'll have to sew all those back on tonig…"he trailed off at the glint of steel in Edgeworth's eyes. Slowly, oh so slowly, Miles stalked closer, causing Phoenix to take a step back, another, a hard surface stopped his movement, the counter. Placing a hand firmly on either side of the quivering defense, Miles lowered his head to trace a nipple languidly with his tongue, grey eyes still locked on the wide startled ones above him. Nibbling, his mouth traced a path across Phoenix's chest, collarbone and back again. With a small gasp, Phoenix's legs buckled, sending him sliding down the cabinets. Smiling, Edgeworth followed him, trapping the prone man's legs, as he picked up the tie he had let fall earlier. Grabbing Phoenix's wrists he wrapped and tied them to one of the nearby cabinet handles. Nervously, Phoenix glanced up at his now immobile arms.

"Aa…I wouldn't pull too hard if I were you…it'd be horribly expensive to fix…" Miles grinned, running a finger down the quivering chest, stopping at the navel. Long fingers gripped the belt holding the blue pants, slowly undid the clasp, the button below it, ran down the zipper, before settling to grasp the bulge beneath. A gasp, hips jerked, the swell in his palm increased.

"Miles…What's with you today?" Wright managed to ask, face wrinkled in confusion, eyes slightly unfocused. Busy teasing the growing erection still trapped in the blue cotton, Edgeworth leaned forward to place a hand on Phoenix's jaw.

"I just decided to punish you for being such a dirty boy…After all, if I am to clean…I'll need to clean Every Bit of you…" Phoenix's eyes widened as the prosecutor's head descended to claim his lips forcibly, the hot tongue slipping deep to erase every thought left in his head, body held captive. His breathe came in pants, a blush spreading across cheekbones roughed by the continued ministrations of Miles' tongue, lips, teeth. The hand left off its play with the cotton wrapped prey to run the zipper down, allowing it to be freed, finally. Mile's eyes took in the glistening cock, an eyebrow tilted. Returning his gaze to the slightly glazed Phoenix's, "Is this a turn on for you? Look at how eager you are, shining, just ready to be scrubbed…"

"Please...Miles, let me up…" he flushed, tinting his entire body red, "it's embarrassing...here...like this…" Miles smirked at Phoenix's discomfiture.

"Hmm...Embarrassing, is it? I think we need a second opinion. Who can we ask? Hmmm..." Before Phoenix could protest again, Miles had swept his trouser away and was settled snuggly between his legs, an odd smile playing over his lips.

"You know, Wright, as much as I love to watch you from across the court room…this view is far superior, your confused face framed by your tight nipples…," a hand slid up to run roughly over the swollen tips, tugging, toying with the sensations running through the captive man's body,"and lastly…such a magnificently proud piece for me to enjoy…I don't think he's embarrassed at all…" The mouth fell, plunging with out mercy, the unoccupied hand now rolling, squeezing his aching balls, moans and gasps came from rouged lips as Miles' brought him to the edge, cum running freely down himself and Edgeworth's chin. The hand working his sac slid down to ease itself into his now wet backside. Phoenix's body spasmed, feeling the width grow, finger by finger. Miles slowly stood and removed his own pants; his pale flesh flushed a delicate fuchsia with excitement. Phoenix's eyes widened yet again as Edgeworth scanned the kitchen, eyes landing on a bottle of cooking oil. With a chuckle, he drizzled it over is erection before dropping back between Phoenix's legs. No warning, he just drove himself in, slamming deep into the space his fingers had previously occupied. Phoenix cried out, hips jerking, hands flexing in confinement, legs coming up to wrap around the lithe body between them. Dragging himself out, centimeter by agonizing centimeter, only to slam in again, draw out, in, every move met by the gasps and soft cries of the man beneath him. Faster he moved now, a hand running down to pump Phoenix's full growth again. It rose with in them now, slicking their skin with exertion. Phoenix's body gave way with a shudder, which Miles echoed, slamming one last time deep within, release. Gasping, Miles slowly slid out and collapsed on the floor next to Phoenix. One hand rose to untie the limp arms before drawing Phoenix in to hold.

"Maybe we should hit the shower next?" Miles said, a grin tugging up the corners of his mouth. Phoenix sighed, "Only if we're clean coming out…"

"Oh, we'll be clean, I promise you that," rising swiftly, Miles bent to gather the limp Phoenix into his arms, carrying him to the bathroom.

"What you meant...now? But we just…"

"Really, Wright, You're so perceptive!"

The door closed behind them as a faucet turned and drowned out the sounds of Phoenix's cries.


	3. Chapter 3

The door shut behind them with a decisive click

The door shut behind them with a decisive click. Luckily he had sprung for a full bath, Phoenix thought as Edgeworth set him gently on the counter, freshly cleaned, to start the shower. Edgeworth's long muscled legs rippled and glimpses of ass teased Phoenix from under his stilled donned shirt. Sliding gently from the counter, Phoenix stepped closer and grabbing Miles' shoulder, turned him. As his hands slowly undid the buttons and ruffles he glanced up to see Miles silver eyes widen.

"What? I can't help my lover undress?"

"Oh…yes…Please continue…" A slight wrinkle creasing is forehead, Phoenix slid the shirt off completely, fingers trailing softly down the muscular arms. Eyes perplexed, he looked back at Miles.

"Do you work out? When do you have time?" Miles smirked and crossed his arms.

"Well, Wright, its basic knowledge that a healthy body goes hand in hand with a healthy mind…"

"Hmm…that so?"

"Feel free to explore it, as you may never have such tone of your own!" Phoenix ran a finger down Miles' sternum.

"Tone is it? It would seem certain areas are downright firm!" Miles' grinned.

"Imagine that! My lover undressing, caressing, and…upsie daisy…" He grabbed the hand that was touching his chest and leaned forward to press a kiss to the waiting lips. Stepping back, he tugged Phoenix toward the warm water spraying at his back. Drawing the curtain closed, Phoenix followed Miles in. Washcloth in hand and armed with a bar of soap, Egdeworth set to work. First Phoenix's tan chest, the dark nipples given a special tweak, then up and down the long arms, round to his well built shoulders. Now he turned Phoenix, accessing his wide back, muscled even without much exercise, on down to his flat backside still warm from the taking. Miles' hands slid round the front again, to run the suds over the half erect mast. A soft groan escaped the defense's lips. Edgeworth felt his own erection grow in response. A finger gently into Phoenix and his hips jerked, fully aware of the man behind him. Bracing his arms against the wall, Phoenix glanced back, eyes glazed with wanting. In answer, Miles thrust, hands propelling Phoenix to the wall, where he brought their bodies together solidly. The water streamed over their bodies, the slap, slap of each powerful movement, speeding up until they both cried out, bodies locked in spasms. Breathing heavily, Miles slid from the liquid heat that was Phoenix. His support gone, Phoenix's legs gave out and he slid to the bottom of the shower. He let the water pummel his lax muscles. Miles finished rinsing them both before turning the faucet off. Grabbing a towel from the nearby shelf he tugged his tired partner from the floor. Gently wrapped in downy folds, Phoenix was carried for the second time that day, this time to his newly made bed. There he sat as strong hands toweled his hair and body before tucking him in. Phoenix drifted off only to be awakened by motion as Miles' warm, hard body joined him between the sheets, an arm reaching to pull him close.

"What're you doing, Miles?"

"Sleeping, obviously."

"But…but you never stay over!"

"Never is a very long time. Not to mention, its not a crime to fall asleep holding your lover, Wright."

"Huh…That's the third time today, ya know…that you called me lover…"

"What else would I call you? Now shut up and go to sleep." The arm around his chest tightened and a good night kiss pressed itself to the back of his neck as Phoenix flew back into the land of dreams where Edgeworth joined him.


End file.
